A Night Mist pt-2
by cd11
Summary: A Night Mist pt-2: A general Hospital short story. As always all rights to the characters and backgrounds their respective creators. Story, It is the following day after Barnabas encounters Caleb Morley. He is at the PCPD to check on Rafe, but does not realize that a long-buried is about to be re awakened. Rated K for now.


_**A Night Mist pt-2: A general Hospital short story. As always all rights to the characters and backgrounds their respective creators. Story, It is the following day after Barnabas encounters Caleb Morley. He is at the PCPD to check on Rafe, but does not realize that a long-buried secret is about to be re awakened. Rated K+ for now.**_

_**PCPD:**_

Detective Dante Faconeri was starting into last night's paper work when an older man came walking to his desk. He looked up at the man. "Can I help you, Sir." he asked.

Barnabas Collins replied. "I hope so, young man. I was told that a John McBain was on duty today." Dante smiled "Yes sir, that's correct. He should be in shortly." He paused for a moment. "May I ask what this is in regards to?"

"Of course." Barnabas said. " My name is Barnabas Collins, I was a family friend of Allison Barrington, and was concerned about the welfare of her son Rafe."

At the mention of Allison Barrington, Dante's detective skills kicked into high gear.

"If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Collins. How do you know the Barrington's?"

Barnabas said "The Barrington's have done business with my families company for almost 80 years. Young Rafe has grown up side by side with my two grandchildren. When we heard about his mother being murdered, naturally we were concerned."

Before Dante could go any further, John McBain walked into the squad room. Dante gestured to John, who walked over.

Gesturing to Barnabas, Dante said. "This gentleman was asking about Rafe, and Allison Barrington."

Barnabas stood up and faced McBain and was startled by the almost identical resemblance he had to Caleb. John was suddenly on his guard too. Dante watched with interest.

"Mr. Collins." John began. "Due to the fact that Rafe is a minor, we had to send him to child services for the time being. I'm sure that you can understand after everything he's been through he needs a stable setting for the moment."

John paused for a moment. "I didn't like it, but we had few options."

Barnabas frowned "I realize that, but I'm sure you can realize that he has family and friends in Maine that look out for his well-being too."

"I understand that, Mr. Collins." John tried to explain. "But legally we have to follow procedures.

Before any more could be said. Rafe Kovich Jr. and Diane Miller his layer thanks to Alexis Davis came into the squad room. Rafe had a sad lost look on his face as he came, but smiled when he recognized Barnabas. Barnabas returned the smile as he walked over to him. They both embraced for a few minutes. Rafe wiped a tear from his eye. "I had a feeling that I would be seeing you or Roger soon."

"I came as quick as I could." Barnabas told him. Looking to Diane he asked "And you are?"

"I am Rafe's attorney, Diane Miller." she said tartly. "And you are?"

"Diane." Rafe said. "This is Barnabas Collins, been a friend of our family for years." Diane thought for a moment, then it occurred to her. "Collins Shipping." she finally said. "If I remember correctly, your families business has offices all over the world."

Barnabas nodded. "That's correct.." he said. "But for the moment my business is seeing what will become of this young man."

"There will be a hearing to decide what will become of him." John said. This information did not make Barnabas happy. "And in the meantime, he will be in custody?"

Dante spoke up "Those are our only options, it's what the law says!"

This did not set too well with him, but Barnabas knew that for the moment there was noting else that could be done.

"Would it be possible to have a word with Rafe in private?" Barnabas asked. Rafe looked to Diane and McBain. McBain nodded yes, and conducted then to Interrogation room 1. When the door closed behind them, Barnabas spoke quickly. "I suspect there is not much time. You're sure that you are all right?'

Rafe smiled sadly. "Yeah, all things considered." he said.

"Tell me what happened." Barnabas asked.

Rafe went into the details of coming to Port Charles, his mother's death, being hidden by Molly and his escape from jail and the events leading to "Caleb's death."

Barnabas thought for a moment. He knew that Caleb was still alive and on the loose, for now the boy was safer here until he could come up with a better plan for him.

Rafe saw Barnabas was considering the possibilities and asked. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Not that I like it." Barnabas said. "You might be safer here for the time being."

Rafe was puzzled. "Safer?" he said "But Caleb, or Steven or whatever his name was is dead."

"Yes he is." Barnabas lied. "But there may be other things in play here." Turning back to Rafe. "And because of that, I need you to trust me for now."

Rafe had known Barnabas his whole life, and he did trust him. "Ok." he said reluctantly. "I'll trust you."

As they continued to talk, Olivia Falconeri and Sam McCall came into the squad room. After the greetings were finished. Sam asked John. "Whose in there with Rafe? she asked.

John said " A family friend of the Barrington's." Diane spoke up. " A rich friend of the Barrington's too. from what I've heard, the Collins family own a good part of Maine." Olivia and Dante were talking quietly at his desk as Barnabas and Rafe rose to leave the Interrogation room, and for a brief moment Olivia and Barnabas's eyes met. They both suddenly staggered.

Dante jumped up. "Ma. what's wrong!"

"Barnabas are you all right?" Rafe asked. Barnabas stood back. "Yes, son I'm quite all right." he turned and smiled to the boy. "We're from Maine, remember. that make us tough." Rafe smiled and even laughed as they both went back to the squad room. Barnabas was interested in Sam and John, who in turn were watching him. "They could almost be twins" he said softly to himself, then he turned back to the boy "Rafe, I can trust you not to do anything foolish, right?"

Rafe chuckled. "I'll play it calm." he promised. "For the moment." The people in the room were watching Olivia and Dante.

Barnabas asked Diane. "Is the young woman all right?"

Diane replied. "She seemed to have had a dizzy spell. Barnabas watched for a moment, then said. "Ms Miller, here are my numbers. If Rafe has need of anything at all. Do not hesitate to call, at any time of the day or night."

The mini drama continued with Olivia, she was saying a name over and over.

"What is she saying? Sam asked.

Dante spoke up "A woman's name, Josette, I think."

No one except Rafe noticed that the name made Barnabas Collins freeze in wonder and something that Rafe had never seen from him before, Fear.

**_The Penthouse, several hours later:_**

Sam walked back in the door. Molly had been watching Danny for her while she was out. Molly with Danny in her arms greeted her sister. "How's Rafe doing?"

Sam gave her a tired grin. "He's doing all right, considering everything that has happened." She took Danny and gave him a kiss. "And how are you doing Sweetie?" she asked him. "You've been through a lot too."

Giving Molly a quick glance. "So how are things between you and Mom? molly shrugged. "She's not exactly in the best of moods." Molly admitted. "Not that I blame her." Before Sam could begin to lecture her, the phone rang. Sam answered it." Hello."

Damien Spinelli spoke "Fair Samantha, it is I the Jackal returning your call."

"Hi Spinelli." she said. "I need you to dig up some information for me." Spinelli perked up. Like a lot of people in Port Charles he was devastated when Jason was shot on the docks and presumed dead. "Excellent, my partner in the P.I. world. Who and what are we looking for?"

Sam replied. "The man's name is Barnabas Collins. I need a total workup on him, business, personal, the whole nine yards."

Spinelli took down the information. "I will commence the search at once, my partner." he said. "May the Jackal inquire what is the significance of the person?" Sam paused for a moment being very aware that Molly was looking on and getting curious as well.

"I'm trusting my gut on this." she finally said. "There is a lot more to this man's story then I know now. And I need to know more." Sam hung up the phone, and considered several possibilities.

**_Amtrak Northern Flyer, 140 miles from Collinsport, _****_Maine_****_:_**

The one thing that Barnabas Collins has never adjusted to in his new life was the principal of flying. He only did so under protest. For now he sat in a comfortable seat in Business class as he spoke on the phone to his wife, Dr. Julia Hoffman-Collins. "Rafe seems to be holding his own for the moment." he told her. Julia hesitated, but finally asked. "And it was Caleb that killed Allison?"

"Yes it was." Barnabas replied flatly. "He and I had a little discussion where I reminded him that there are some people that are best left alone. he took the hint." Julia let out an exasperated sigh.

Barnabas smiled. "You worry too much, my dear.'

A gentle laugh from the other end of the line. "In your case, always." She told him. "Willie and I will meet you at the train depot in a few hours."

"That will be fine." Barnabas told her. I will see you shortly then."

"I love you." Julia said.

"I love you too, my dear." he told her. "Before I go, would Joshua be around? I need to speak to him."

Julia looked around the office, quickly spotted her grandson and waved him over. Young Joshua Collins came into the reception area. "Hi Grandmother." he said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Your Grandfather wants a word with you." Julia told him. "Here he is now, Barnabas." as she gave him the phone.

"Yes Grandfather." he spoke. "How's Rafe doing?"

"Not very well I'm afraid, Joshua." Barnabas said. "He's been through a lot and it will be worse before it gets better for him."

Joshua did not say much, Rafe and he had been friends for most of their lives. Barnabas spoke again. " I need you to put those computer skills of yours to use. I need some information on some people."

Joshua was startled. His computer skills involved being one of the best hackers in Maine. A fact that has given his parents, especially his father, Ben Collins no small of amount of aggravation. especially since Ben Collins was the county sheriff in that part of the world. But despite that Joshua loved a challenge. "Ok Grandfather who are w looking into?"

Barnabas thought to himself with a smile. "The boy does aim to please." then he got to the business at hand. "I have three people that I need to know about. The first one is John McBain. He is a police officer, and was involved in the incident with Rafe. The second one is a woman, named Samantha McCall-Morgan, she was involved as well.

"Ok, Grandfather." Joshua said. "I got it. You said there were three?"

Barnabas hesitated. "Yes, but she had nothing to do with Rafe." he said "This is something else. Her name is Olivia Falconeri."

Joshua was puzzled for a moment, but this was not the first time he had dug information in cyberspace. "How soon do you need this, Grandfather?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." Barnabas said. "one thing, the information of McBain and Morgan are vital. The data on the Falconeri woman is more so."

"Understood Grandfather. I should have it for you shortly." Joshua replied. "Anything else?"

"No that will do." Barnabas told him. "Just keep this between us and accept my thanks."

Joshua grinned. "My pleasure, Grandfather. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Barnabas said as he hung the phone up, then looked out the window as the train continued heading north. His mind went back to the PCPD ass he made eye contact with Olivia and they both were stunned. Is the woman a psychic? And if so how did she know the name Josette? And the darkest question of all. And what else did she see?

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
